bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quockran
"Perchè, certamente signore , sarei felice di aiutarla , ma devo dirle che io davvero non so molto di questo posto. Vede, siamo tutti Droidi qui." ''- Un Droide nasconde l'esistenza dei Quockran I Quockran erano una specie di lumache senzienti , nativi del pianeta Quockra-4 .Erano poggiati su un grasso corpo, che terminava in una lunga coda , capace di avvolgerli. Avevano due braccia che scendevano lungo il tronco, che terminavano in dita tozze. I Quockran avevano la pelle nera, e non avevano organi interni differenziati. Nei primi stadi della loro evoluzione, il loro era un pianeta umido , ma ci fu un repentino cambio di clima che fece diventare Quockra-4 secco e caldo. Questo li spinse a nascondersi sottoterra, con rari sopralluoghi fuori dalla loro società sotteranea. I Quockran erano xenofobi , e non volevano che altre specie venissero a sapere della loro reale esistenza. Volevano isolarsi da tutte le altre specie, e quando la Repubblica Galattica colonizzò la Minos Cluster , dei forestieri raggiunsero il loro pianeta. Spaventati da questo i Quockran crearono una società alternativa, composta da Droidi che stavano sulla superificie del pianeta e nascondevano la loro presenza . Questi Droidi si mostravano distratti, scortesi e talvolta intimidatori nei confronti degli sconosciuti , oppure dicevano loro di non sapere nulla. Con questi modi di fare allontanavano gli altri esseri senzienti che raggiungevano il pianeta, mantenendo segreta l'esistenza dei Quockran. Biologia ed aspetto I Quockran erano una specie di lumache gigantesche senzienti. La loro altezza media era compresa tra 1,40-1,70 metri , tuttavia alcuni di loro raggiungevano i 2 metri. Le loro teste erano appoggiate ad un grasso torso che terminava in una coda sulla quale si ripiegavano dei rotoli di grasso. I Quockran avevano una pancia enorme, che costituiva la maggior parte del loro corpo, e dei grossi seni cadenti , sia nelle femmine - che li avevano più accentuati - sia nei maschi. Le loro braccia terminavano in quattro dita tozze. Questi esseri avevano la pelle nera, con delle macchie che scendevan sulla loro linea mediana e sulla coda, così come verso il basso e la parte superiore delle braccia. Non avevano organi interni differenziati, ovvero non avevano un cuore , dei polmoni e uno stomaco, ma un unico grande organo, che limitava il danno che una singola ferita poteva infliggere ai loro corpi. Le loro teste avevano un aspetto da incubo. Avevano delle fronti alte, con dei nasi vistosi su di esse , e due occhi , uno a desta ed uno a sinistra , sotto i lati della fronte. Sotto il naso avevano una grande bocca piena di denti aguzzi, e avevano grandi menti cadenti. Società e cultura I Quockran erano una specie xenofoba, e cercavano di evitare il contatto con le altre specie. Anche se disprezzavano i forestieri, raramente erano violenti nei loro confronti. Erano indifferenti agli affari galattici , e si rifiutavano di essere coinvolti in cause politiche , come l'Alleanza Ribelle . Se un Quockran era costretto ad interagire con altre specie, si dimostrava scontroso e poco collaborativo, e preferiva essere lasciato da solo senza disturbi. Per facilitare il loro isolamento, i Quockran costruirono un'intera società di Droidi che interagivano con i forestieri, e vivevano tutti nell'unica città del pianeta. C'erano centinaia di modelli di Droidi differenti, alcuni simili a quelli Imperiali , altri più esotici, e avevano una numerazione di oltre dieci milioni di unità singole. I Droidi figuravano come coloro che gestivano tutti gli affari di Quockra-4 , e dichiaravano agli estranei che vivevano solo loro sul pianeta. Questi Droidi seguivano una gerarchia: i Droidi di Riparazione Gialli erano ai vertici e davano ordini in linguaggio macchina , i Modelli da Lavoro Rossi erano nel mezzo, quelli Imperiali invece erano nella posizione più bassa, funzionando come traduttori per quelli di rango più elevato. Con questo sistema in vigore, i Quockran uscivano raramente, solitamente di notte , quando le sabbie del deserto erano fredde. Storia I Quockran si sono evoluti su Quockra-4 il quarto pianeta del Sistema di Quockra , che si trova nella remota Minos Cluster nei territori meridionali dell'Orlo Esterno . Il pianeta in origine era umido, ed i Quockran vivevano sulla sua superficie , ma in un lasso di tempo breve il clima cambiò lasciando spazio a caldi deserti e grandi pozze di sale. La temperatura di superficie raggiungeva gli estremi polari, con temperature caldissime di giorno e notti freddissime. Per questa ragione i Quockran si spinsero nel sottosuolo, ma di notte, talvolta, uscivano a godersi la temperatura fresca, per smorzare l'ambiente umido e chiuso sotteraneo con l'aria fresca. Quando la Minos Cluster fu colonizzata dalla Repubblica Galattica , i Quockran andarono nel panico, perché erano xenofobi, e costruirono un'intera civiltà di Droidi che apparentemente gestiva il pianeta. Nel corso dei secoli , costruirono modelli di Droidi sempre diversi, per adeguarli agli standard. I Quockran li usavano come intermediari, e nella Minos Cluster quasi nessuno sapeva che esistevano. Le persone che però li cercavano ed interferivano con i loro affari o li scoprivano, spesso finivano in grossi guai, e le loro sparizioni rimanevano misteriose. I Quockran raramente erano violenti verso gli estranei, ma i loro Droidi attaccavano chi si avventurava nelle loro gallerie. Poco dopo la Battaglia di Yavin , un ricercatore proveniente dai pianeti del nucleo, cercò di scoprire i "veri nativi di Quockra-4". Per facilitare la sua ricerca, offrì 3.000 Crediti ai commercianti che scoprivano chi erano gli architetti dei Droidi Esotici. Questo portò alcuni avventurieri ad esplorare i tunnel sotto la superficie del pianeta, che incontrarono numerosi gruppi di Droidi lungo la strada. I primi li ignorarono, i secondi dissero loro di andarsene ed i terzi li attaccarono, ma vennero sconfitti. Gli avventurieri scoprirono così i Quockran, ma questi si rifiutarono di parlare con loro. Dato che quelli non parlavano, lasciarono i tunnel, ma avevano appreso comunque della loro esistenza. 'Dietro le quinte' '' "Tu: In rapido movimento, multi-appendici, letterato L'età non è importante, il mento lo deve.Mi piace rottamare asteroidi, scavare tranquilla sulla spiaggia, cicli di alimentazione illuminazione-laser, film.Gli hobby includono bucare ceste, labbra idratante, furti magnetici. Voglio di più dall'esistenza di molestie e di vento che si blocca tra i denti vuoti. Se ti svegli durante la notte , e vuoi qualcuno che ti coccoli, mandami un segnale. " ''- Pubblicità personale di Ytha in "Monster and Aliens for George Lucas" '>''' I Quockran furono creati da Mark Rein-Hagen e da Stewart Wieck per Galaxy Guide 6:Tramp Freighters un gioco di ruolo pubblicato da West End Games nel 1990. In questo libro , e nella sua riedizione, i giocatori cercando di scoprire la specie dei Quockran, e se riescono a vincere li incontrano, anche se loro si rifiuteranno di parlare con i giocatori. Questa informazione è stata ripubblicata in Alien Encounters '' , del 1998, dove la loro altezza viene stabilita a 2 metri, anche se nelle prime fonti era tra 1,40 -1,70 metri. '>'''Alien Encounters include anche un immagine che mostra un esempio di Quockran. L'immagine utilizzata è una rielaborazione del concept art di Ralph McQuarrie per Jabba Desilijic Tiure , un Hutt , che appare in Star Wars:Episodio VI:Il Ritorno dello Jedi . Il concept art era stato pubblicato in ''The Art of Star Wars:Episode VI:The Return of the Jedi. ''Nello stesso anno un'altra versione dell'Immagine è stata pubblicata in "Monster and Aliens for George Lucas ", un libro considerato non del tutto canonico pubblicato nel 1993 che raccoglie concept art tratti da vari progetti di George Lucas . L'immagine è accompagnata da un annuncio personale di una creatura che si chiama "Ytha" , nel quale dice che cerca amicizia ed una possibile relazione. Solo in seguito la specie è stata identificata come Quockran. Categoria:Quockran Categoria:Specie dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Specie Senzienti (Q)